Dear Light-kun
by migguy-24
Summary: Light had not heard from L since 2 days after Higuchi's death. Returning to the task force headquarters, he found L's body hanging. The charateres of Death Note is not mine. Content : Suicid and Real name of L.
1. Chapter 1

After the arrest and the murder of higuchi the team had the right to go home for bring to sleep. Without news of L after 2 days of break, Light had decided to return to the headquarters of the investigation team on Kira.

* * *

Light Yagami had found L's body hanged. The Death Note next to him with several names on it. "Quillish Wammy, Roger Wammy, Mihael Kheel, Mail Jeevas and Nate River." Light had read the letter that was written next to the names.

 _Dear Light-kun,_

 _I suppose you have to ask yourself questions when you see me dead or worse, you have to laugh. Kira must laugh. I'm sorry Light-kun but it's too hard. I bear the feeling that people call "love" in me. I want you to know this Light-kun : I killed myself for you. All the suspicions that weighed on you, all the murders committed, I finally gathered all the proofs. First : the Higuchi's notebook is enough to confirm my suspicions that it was the murder weapon and the second thing is a recording of Misa Amane's confession when she was with you. Light-kun, I fall in love with you since in our first meeting. I watched you every day and I loved you more and more. When I had put cameras in your father's house and in the house of Kitamura, I could not help looking at you. There was only one camera in the room of your parents and sister, but in you room I put 64. 64 cameras in which I pretended to be interested in the investigation. I watched you every day. I loved you more and more. The pair of handcuffs was the best thing for me, to keep you by my side. Light-kun, if we had met another way would you like me? Would you like me like me I love you? I may never know the answer. It's too hard to bear Light-kun. I love you and I do not want to see you away from me. Maybe one day you will think about me and our good times together. I'm sorry to have hurt you and have to play with your nerves, I absolutely had to play the game for others. I should never have asked for help from the Japanese police because I am falling in love with the only person who knew me as well as intelligently as in the game of tennis._ _I wrote the names of my successors and Watari's true name so that no one would stop you._

 _Light-kun, I love you and I would continue to love you beyond death. You are my first and my only love._ _Do everything you want now, I quit the case_

 _I Love You Light Yagami_

 _Goodbye my Love_

 _L Lawliet_

* * *

Reviews ? I correct my english, i hope you liked it. If you wish to have the reaction of the investigative or of Light, say the ego. I'm sorry if it's depressing but I finished my book on the movie "L Change the World." and I cried. Sorry everyone. T_T


	2. Chapter 2

aawwww *_* thank you very much for the reviews and the favorites everyone, thank you. :)

* * *

1) _Light (in his head)_

1²) Light (Normal)

2) ** _Kira_**

3) Ryuk

* * *

 _Pov of Light_

I was still looking at this cursed letter in my hands. I could not believe that the best detective in the world was falling in love with the murderer that I am. I climbed up on a chair and I went to unhook L's body. After removing the knots around his neck, I put it down gently and I put his body on my knees. I look at his peaceful face as if he were asleep. I put a hand on his cheek hoping it was not true but when I touched it, it was icy.

 _Where is the heat in him ? It's not the same as when I hit her or when I touched her shoulders, where is she ?_

 _ **-Hahahahahaha.**_ ** _Finally ! Finally finished ! The greatest detective in this world is no more. Victory for us, Light !_**

I had finally killed L, it's true. But what is this strange pain that hurt my heart ? This is a heart attack ? No, it's impossible otherwise I should die. Why is it that I suddenly have a stomach ache. And this water ? Why did she leave of my eyes ? Intended not to be stressed, I shook his body.

-Ryuzaki, Lawliet, standing. Come on, get up, it's not funny. Stop this joke, do you hear me ?

But, though I shook Lawliet's body, he did not answer me. I had before me a simple corpse. A rag doll. An empty shell. L had become a body without his soul. I could not believe that this man had left. That man was committing suicide for me. No, I could not believe it. I'm definitely in a bad dream, a nightmare.

-Lawliet... please, wake up. Law... liet...

 ** _-Fathead, he can't hear you._**

-L, if you wake up, I tell the whole world that I am Kira. Please L, you've been right from the start. I'm Kira.

Nothing.

-L, Ryuzaki. I'm Kira. I'm Kira. Please, don't die.

I raised my head in up and cried at the top of my lungs the real name of the one I had loved.

-LLLLAAAAAAAWWWWWLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEETTTTTTT !

 _What I did do ? God, not him. All, but not him_ _, please god._

 _ **-Awwww, look at it. He is dead, he is finally dead. I will be able to continue my conquest of the god of the new world. L or Ryuzaki**_ ** _will not bother me anymore._**

 _-_ _You... How can you say that ? He loved me. He was honest when he confessed to me that I was his very first friend. He killed himself because he loved me._

 ** _-And you think so ? He handcuffed you, watch sleep, knocking you and you dare to feel remorse by which he died._** ** _It was only a sacrifice among so many people to achieve my ends._**

 _-L loved me..._

 ** _-Lies !_**

 _-_ _Lawliet was madly in love with me._

 ** _-_** ** _Bullshit !_**

 _-_ _He kissed me one evening. He thought I was sleeping. I felt his lips on mine that day, he did nothing more when I was sick. He took care of me just like my mother took care of my father when he was in the hospital._

 ** _-_** ** _You call it 'take care of you' ? You feel ill because he has chained you to him. It was because of him that you are sick that day. How can you say that, Light._**

 _-He loved me while he thought I hated him, I liked being chained to him because I could see him every day._ Lawliet come back, I beseech you.

I squeezed his body against mine.

Slowly, I turned my head towards Ryuk. This shinigami laughing very hard in the room, him too.

-Ryuk, bring it back, please. Make him alive.

Ryuk continued to laugh.

-A human who uses the Death Note can not go to hell or heaven. Are you forget that rule there, Light ?

-I can not live without him, please, bring him back.

 ** _-Silly. Stupid idiot. You jerk._**

-Sorry, Light, but every human whose name is written cannot be brought back to life. Everyone dies at one time or another.

But yes... L had written the names of his successors in the notebook and also that of Watari. He had to use the Death Note. And so, right now, he's probably in Mu. I decided that I too would join him. I took the letter and her body and headed for our room. The room will be my death bond. Lawliet spared me life but I did not care, about that because I really liked to continued play tennis with him. But now, for us it's too late.

-Lawliet, even in another world, yes I would have loved you. Because me, Light Yagami, i love you. Not Kira.

Behind me, Ryuk was still laughing. And inside of me, Kira cursed me for reacting like that. He tried to hold me back but his strength was much less powerful than the love I had for L.

 **-Do not do it, foolish boy. Pursue your quest. Stopped.**

I got to our room and i laid L's body on the bed. I went to the Watari room to look for his revolvers. I broke the padlock and took the very first gun that came before me. It was a Magnum. _A weapon powerful enough to kill me._

I went back to the room and wrote on behind of the letter : "Dad, I'm going join Ryuzaki, tell Mom and Sayu that I was killed by Kira. And, please dad, close the case for me and Ryuzaki." Matsuda, please takes care of my little Sayu." I tightened one last time the body of my love near me and lay down beside me. I kissed L one last time.

I took Watari's gun and i placed it on my temple.

-L, Ryuzaki, Lawliet, I'm coming. Wait for me. I love you.

 _-5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

 _ **-**_ ** _Stop it, poor fool !_**

 ***BANG***

* * *

(Oups) D: Sorry Light.

I'm thinking of making a 3rd chapter where Light and (maybe) L are at the Mû. If I have 5 other reviews, I promise to do so. :)


End file.
